


Midnight fieldwork [Art]

by napfreak



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napfreak/pseuds/napfreak
Summary: It is known that Emma and Regina make a great team, let's find out what they have to face in an alternative universe.Fanart made for the Swan Queen Supernova: Cygnus Summer Celebration - Protostar Challenge





	Midnight fieldwork [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_mills7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_mills7/gifts).



_.·*º*·._.·-·._.·*º*·._

 

~·~

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [COR GEMINAE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802744) by [Swan_mills7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_mills7/pseuds/Swan_mills7)




End file.
